User talk:Galadhanu
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Jeyo (Talk) 23:43, April 7, 2013 |} =Test= [[User:Galadhanu|The Doctor (Fantastic!)]] (talk) 23:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ban Sorry. It was supposed to be 2 hours, and we don't use f*** as well. We don't want new users think porn is an okay word for chat then they could disscus it, plus some young users mightn't now what it is. Better? I changed it. You know what, delete it. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 18:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :I deleted the one that I saw before I left the template. :S 18:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 04:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC)}} DWCA Thanks for the award,the 4th doctor is actually one of my top 5 favorite Doctors!--LEGOlas (talk) 15:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Award Sweet, thanks Galad. --[[User:LFY1547|'LFY']] [[User talk:LFY1547|''talk]] , , 06:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Ban It was about 2 minutes after you were asked to stop. Drewlzoo Again, Thanks for the second award. :3 According to your rules, you must posses the "Keys to the Tardis" badge to give out awards, no? I see no keys on your page. - BF2 Talk 01:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) *I know, but keeping it on the wiki means that the user who was attacked is more likely to see it and that wouldn't be nice. Its hard to solve the chat issues that have happened in the past without being there, as I don't know if anyone who has there has solved it, so I just have to assume it was dealt with, and that no one needs to see such attacks. (I'm aware there is little structure or coherence to those sentences, but its late at night :P ) ~ CJC 01:33, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Can you please stop going door-to-door looking to get Kahuka punished even further? He already has been. Thanks. 03:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was removing my message to Sannse about it. I don't want to get into the Kahuka thing. Galadhanu (talk) 03:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry then. 01:16, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Counter-productive edit warring Please do not edit war. You've been told why your vote on 's RfCM was struck, and unless you provide a reason to back up your distrust in the user, your votes will continue to be struck, and you will be temporarily blocked from editing. Please stop. Thanks, George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 23:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) hi hi h9i hi hi hi I need a Combimodel Do you think you can make a combination of several ultrabuild figures from DC and Marvel superheroes? I need it to be a version of Joker, but amped up with the Green Lantern/Joker Combimodel's coattails and shoulder antennas, Batman's Dual Sword (as Leg Elements), Iron Man's Shoulder Cannon (though not with the weird extension or whatever), and Joker's Cannon mixed with Lantern's construct. Plus, he also needs to be slightly bulked up, but not ''too much to where he looks like a beast. This one 19:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) @Galadhanu You said the 12th, right? Where is it, pray tell? --"I make my final stand against Internet Trolls here, at the edge of the fanon sites." (talk) 22:16, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Got your message, Galad. --"I make my final stand against Internet Trolls here, at the edge of the fanon sites." (talk) 19:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) BTW, let me know when the model is on the wiki. Better yet, leave an image on my talk page. --"I make my final stand against Internet Trolls here, at the edge of the fanon sites." (talk) 02:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I got your message on the whole "can't make it" combimodel issue; it's okay, I don't need that project anymore; but I do need something else; wanna know what it is? Message then chat with me. New Model Request Don't worry about the Combimodel I requested; it's not that big of a deal for me to worry about, but, however, I do need a model made. See this robot? He is E-101 Beta, known in this form as E-101 MK II (Mark 2). He is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and one of my favorite bosses; do you think you could make his Mark 2 form into a lego model? --"Preparations Complete. E-series online: Delta, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta. We are the E-100 Robots!!!" (talk) 01:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Ayy Long time no see. Chat sometime. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC)